(NOT) INNOCENT BOSS!
by Yeoljae
Summary: Jungkook meminta suatu hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Taehyung. Apa Taehyung menurutinya? VKOOK FANFIC!


Kalian tahu rasanya saat bertemu seseorang dengan kepribadian yang tidak kalian duga?

Kaget? Pasti iya.

Apalagi saat orang yang terkenal selalu bersikap elegan dan berwibawa di depanmu tiba-tiba menatapmu dengan tatapan pasrah ingin disetubuhi?

Kaget plus hampir jantungan mungkin iya.

Aku Kim Taehyung. Seorang mahasiswa Jurusan Desain Grafis. Sudah 6 bulan ini, aku kuliah sambil bekerja di perusahaan animasi yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan (Aku tahu ini terdengar sombong, tapi kenyatannya begitu). Jika kalian penasaran dengan bagaimana rupa atasanku, jangan terpesona.

Dia pemuda sukses dengan usia 2 tahun dibawahku. Kudengar, atasanku itu sering mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Ia sukses sebagai bos besar termuda di Korea Selatan; dengan perusahaan yang memiliki cabang tersebar di seluruh Asia. Jangan tanyakan padaku tentang kepribadiannya.

 _Ia sangat tidak terduga._

 _ **Namanya Jeon Jungkook.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **(NOT) INNOCENT BOSS!**

 **.**

 **VKOOK ONESHOOT FANFIC.**

 **Warning! typo(s).**

 **..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ponselku berdering keras. Aku meraihnya dari meja nakas dan mengucapkan halo dengan suara serak.

"Halo?"

[ _KYAAA! SUARAMU KENAPA BERUBAH JADI BERAT BEGITU, TAEHYUNG!?_ ]

Brengsek. "Aku baru bangun tidur. Ini-". Aku sampai harus membuka mataku selebar mungkin untuk melihat jam dinding. "Astaga, kau meneleponku pukul lima pagi!?"

[ _Maaf. Hey. Aku juga baru bangun kok. Setengah jam yang lalu._ ]

Biar tidak ada yang bertanya, perempuan yang meneleponku itu namanya Sunyoung noona. 27 tahun. Lajang. Tingkahnya selama aku bekerja di perusahaan animasi itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka saat aku pertama kali datang kesini.

Sayang sekali, dia super berisik dan (sebenarnya) aku tidak suka perempuan yang berisik.

"Apa maumu?"

[ _Bos besar meneleponku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gugupnya aku, Taehyung! Oh, dia memintaku untuk menghubungimu saat ini juga. Menyebalkan._ ]

"Untuk apa?" sahutku sambil berdeham. Susah sekali bagiku untuk berbicara setelah bangun tidur—aku belum minum air, asal kau tahu.

[ _Desain untuk_ opening _animasi terbaru harus diserahkan sekarang ke bagian_ editing. _Departemen itu mengeluh pada Bos, dan mereka meminta kau menyerahkan desain itu lewat bos dan_ — _ya kau tahu apa selanjutnya, Tae._ ]

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Kemudian, aku mengecek kalender kecil di meja nakas.

Sialan.

Tanggal _deadline_ desain itu sudah kusilang—itu berarti aku sudah menyerahkannya.

"Aku sudah menyerahkannya." Jawabku sambil membuka jendela kamarku. Pagi ini cukup mendung. Cih, aku harus repot membawa payung kalau begini. Kudengar suara kaget dari perempuan itu.

[ _Yang benar? Tapi, Bos meneleponku dengan nada kesal._ I'm pretty sure you haven't given it to him.]

Bos bajingan. Umurnya lebih muda, tapi pelupanya paling akut. Aku mengutuk dalam hati nama Jeon Jungkook. "Aku akan kesana. Nanti. Jam tujuh."

[ _Itu jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu. Okay, nanti titip donat mini dari ya? Aku ngidam._ ]

"Pria mana yang sudi menghamili perempuan sepertimu?" aku menjawab sarkastik—kebiasaanku pada seseorang yang sudah mengangguku pagi-pagi.

[ _Heh. Begini-begini aku populer di universitas dulu!_ ]

Aku mendengus, "Dulu. Sekarang, kau kalah dengan kepopuleran Nayeon-ssi dari bagian _Sales_."

[ _Aku benci kau._ ]

"Aku juga benci kau. Tapi, karena kau sahabatku, aku akan membelikannya."

Sambungan telepon ditutup tiba-tiba oleh Sunyoung. Dasar jalang itu. Aku akan mencekiknya kalau ketemu nanti.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh lewat 30 menit, aku sampai di kantor. Aku datang ke kantor dengan kemeja hitam dan jas hitam. Kenapa? Aku malas mengenakan warna putih.

Aku menghampiri meja Sunyoung dulu untuk menyerahkan donat-mini-sialan yang kudapatkan susah payah. itu buka pukul delapan. Untung ada cabang dari toko donat itu yang buka lebih cepat; tapi berada jauh di pusat kota. Bayangkan, aku harus menyetir dengan wajah kesal dan hati yang meletup-letup penuh amarah.

Tahu begini, aku tidak akan sudi membelikannya donat sialan itu.

"Ini." Jawabku sambil menaruh donat itu di pangkuannya. "Kau bisa membayarku nanti."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat acak-acakan. Ha. Kutebak Sunyoung itu bukan tipe _morning person_.

"Masuk ke ruangan, Tae. Monster itu menunggumu." jawabnya lirih tetapi matanya berbinar pada donat itu. "Sudah bawa apa yang dia minta?"

Aku menunjukkan _flashdisk_ 8GB padanya. "Kalau berurusan dengan Jeon, aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

Aku meninggalkan Sunyoung setelah berpesan pada perempuan itu untuk membuatkanku _cappucino_ nanti.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke ruangan Jeon _sajangnim_ setelah mengonfirmasi keberadaanku lewat interkom. Ruangannya tidak begitu elegan (ruangan itu dominan kaca. Aku selalu dapat melihat padatnya jalanan Seoul kalau ada disana), namun kesan minimalis dan sejuk selalu aku dapatkan.

Aku mendapati pemuda yang menjadi atasanku itu duduk tepekur di depan komputer mewahnya dengan berkas-berkas penting yang berserakan dimana-dimana.

"Hei." Suaraku membuatnya berpaling. "Aku membawakan pesananmu."

Binar kelincinya terlihat di mata hitam itu. "Sudah beserta proposalnya?"

"Sudah." Aku menaruh _flashdisk_ itu di mejanya.

Ia mengangguk sambil memasukkan _flashdisk_ -ku ke _USB driver._ "Kenapa tidak kau serahkan secepatnya?"

Aku mendengus, "Aku sudah menyerahkannya minggu lalu, bos. Tepat sebelum aku mengikuti kuis di universitas."

Aku berkata jujur. Seminggu lalu, memang kuserahkan data desain itu padanya. Aku terburu-buru dan hanya menaruh _flashdisk_ -ku di mejanya. Wajahnya saat itu benar-benar kesal, dan aku tidak peduli karena Jimin (teman satu universitasku) sudah meneleponku dan bilang kalau dosennya lagi _on the way._

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu dosen itu muncul jam berapa.

Karena mungkin saja, saat kau sedang memarkirkan kendaraanmu, ia sudah berada di kelas dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

"Ukurannya berapa?" tanyanya sambil mengutak-atik komputernya. "6 GB. Plus proposal." Jawabku setenang mungkin. Penampilannya hari ini benar-benar terlihat polos. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia sepolos itu saat mengikuti _meeting_ atau pertemuan resmi lainnya.

.

.

Hening melanda kami sementara proses pemindahan data berlangsung. Jeon Jungkook tidak membiarkanku pergi selama proses ini berlangsung.

Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin duduk tenang sambil menyeruput _cappucino_ yang kupesan dari Sunyoung.

"Hyung, bisa kita bicara informal?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk kaku; terlalu terkejut karena dia bertanya begitu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kang Sunyoung?" ia bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tunggu. Dia menangis?

"Eh—kau kenapa-"

"Jawab saja."

"Ia temanku." Aku menjawab sambil memerhatikan bola matanya yang bersinar. Ia mendengar jawabanku seperti balita yang menunggu untuk dibelikan mainan.

Lucu.

Ha. Otakku pasti sedang hibernasi saat ini.

"Oh. Kukira kalian berpacaran." Aku menggeleng cepat. "Dia bukan tipeku. Tunggu, kau membuat kita berbicara informal karena kau ingin bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak juga." Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu, Taehyung hyung."

Tangan putihnya melingkari leherku. Aku tetap berdiri tegak, walaupun mataku menyorot ke arah matanya. Ia hanya lebih pendek tujuh senti—mungkin?—dariku. Ia menatapku sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Persis seperti jalang-jalang kelaparan yang selalu menghampiriku jika aku dan Jimin datang ke klub malam.

"Kau tampan, hyung." Jawabnya dengan nada menggoda. "—tapi membosankan."

Bibirnya yang _pink_ itu membuatku tertarik. Sialan. Apa atasanku ini sedang menggodaku?

Aku membosankan?

Iya, _sangat membosankan_. Sampai-sampai banyak perempuan yang rela membuka kakinya untukku hanya untuk satu malam.

Jungkook duduk di ujung meja kerjanya sambil tetap memelukku. Kakinya melingkar di pinggangku. Pose kami saat ini seperti aku yang sedang menyetubuhinya.

"Aku tertarik untuk mengenalmu, hyung." Katanya sambil mengelus daguku, kemudian menjalar ke pipi. "Tapi kau begitu dingin dan begitu dekat dengan Sunyoung noona."

Aku tetap diam. Tangan putih itu berhenti di dadaku dan memeluk leherku lagi.

"Cium aku."

Aku tersentak. "Apa?"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau menciumku."

 _Brengsek._

Selama 22 tahun aku hidup, aku tidak pernah mencium laki-laki. _Sama sekali tidak pernah._

 _ **Apa rasanya akan sama saja seperti mencium perempuan?**_

"Lakukan hyung. Sembari menunggu pemindahan desain itu selesai, kita bisa berciuman—" matanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia sedang menghitung, "—Selama 5 menit, kurasa?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencium laki-laki." Ujarku tegas. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa. Aku juga belum. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki."

Aku membisu; walaupun dalam hati aku menjerit terkejut. Jeon Jungkook, si eksekutif muda sukses yang sering diincar wartawan, tidak pernah berciuman?

Aku menatapnya lekat. Mata kehitaman itu semakin kelam. Sepertinya, pemuda ini benar-benar ingin dicium olehku.

Aku menyeringai, "Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertama Jeon Jungkook."

Ia tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Mari kita lihat, selihai apa bibirmu nanti."

.

.

.

Aku mempertemukan bibir kami pada kecupan ringan yang berubah jadi lumatan nafsu. Bibir merah mudanya itu benar-benar manis! Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin ini bukan rasa _lipbalm_. Hell. Rasanya itu sangat adiktif di mulutku.

Aku menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya bergantian. Jungkook mengimbangi permainan bibirku dengan cukup aktif. Tidak buruk untuk seorang pemula.

Kepalaku terus maju ke depan—ingin meminta akses untuk merasakan bibirnya plumnya itu dengan lebih dalam.

Aku terbuai.

Puas bermain di bibirnya, Kuberi satu jilatan penuh di bibir Jungkook—memberinya isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkanku untuk mengeksplorasinya.

Kalian tahu?

Ia membuka mulutnya tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun.

Benar-benar.

 _Darimana anak ini belajar?_

Aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk menyentuh seluruh benda yang ada di mulutnya. Aku dapat mendengar ia melenguh.

Dua minggu tidak ke klub, ternyata kehebatanku belum hilang.

.

.

.

Kami berciuman selama tiga menit. Ia menjambak rambutku tadi—tanda kalau ia benar-benar kehilangan oksigen.

Aku tidak. Karena aku _good kisser_. Benar 'kan?

Kuperhatikan bibirnya yang memerah dan memberi satu lagi jilatan penuh dan kecupan ringan di dahinya—berterima kasih karena sudah memberiku rasa manis yang belum pernah kurasakan.

.

"Kau benar-benar lihai berciuman, Taehyung-ssi." Ia kembali dalam mode formalnya. "Aku benar-benar kagum."

"Ha. Aku merasa tersanjung, tuan."

Kemudian, ia turun dari mejanya dan berjalan kembali ke depan komputer—dengan bibir kemerahan seksinya itu. Ia mencabut _flashdisk_ ku dan memberikannya padaku.

"Sudah. Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Aku membungkukkan badanku dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

"Tunggu."

"Aku boleh meminta ciuman lagi darimu, bukan?"

Aku berbalik dan menyeringai penuh kesenangan. Ia sudah terjebak dalam kelihaianku ini. "Tentu saja. Kapanpun."

Kulihat ia tersenyum manis dan aku merasakan degup jantung yang membuatku membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian aku benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya dan berlari menuju meja kerjaku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunyoung mendatangiku dengan secangkir _cappucino_ yang kupesan darinya.

"Aku lupa. Maaf telat." sahutnya sambil menaruh cangkir itu di sebelahku.

Aku menggumamkan terima kasih lalu kembali fokus ke pekerjaanku.

"Hei."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama 40 menit di ruangan bos? Aku penasaran! Makhulk-makhulk bagian _editing_ dan _design_ juga ikut penasaran. Karyawan sepertimu belum pernah ada yang selama itu disana. Paling lama hanya 5 menit." ujarnya dengan nada riang yang sarat keingintahuan.

"Aku—kami melakukan hal yang menyenangkan." jawabku sambil menyeringai. Perempuan 27 tahun itu mendelik ke arahku. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bos kita suka hal-hal seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku teringat permintaannya yang benar-benar diluar dugaan dan ciuman kami yang cukup _panas_. "Tidak perlu tahu."

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Tidak, noona. Kembali ke ruanganmu."

Sunyoung pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Aku menatapnya aneh.

 _Well_ , untuk beberapa hari ke depan, mungkin aku akan bersama Jungkook lebih banyak ketimbang dengan sahabatku sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Apa._

 _Ini apa! #bantingmeja #pundung #kissscenefailed_

Hello, long time no see!

 _Gue ngga tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bikin beginian. Frutasi kali ya :3 Buat yang lagi menjalani UAS, semangat ya! Karena gue udah duluan. #yeah_

 _ **Part seksinya wet dream masih on going**_ _. Susah banget! Harus bikin adegan yang berkesan, soalnya kan mau tamat :"_

 _ **BSU juga lagi proses editing.**_ _Paling nanti tiba-tiba updatenya. Hehehe._

- _ **reviewnya boleh dong jeng?**_ -

P.s. udah ngevote idolnya di MAMA 2016?


End file.
